


Right place, Wrong time.

by Wiccan507



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Awkward situations, F/M, Human AU, M/M, Mishaps, Time-Skip, alternate POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccan507/pseuds/Wiccan507
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine if you spent your whole life being so close to meeting your soul mate, always being in the right place but never having the right time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stiles - 14th February 2014 - Coffee Shop

_“No Scott I don’t know what flowers Allison would like.”_

_“Stiles…”_

_“Scott, you guys have been dating for years, you can describe in detail the colour of her eyes but not her favourite flowers?”_

_“I do know her favourite flowers.”_

_“Okay then, can I guess what happened, okay you were supposed to pick up the flowers yesterday but you got distracted by Allison and now you want me to drive to all of the florists in Beacon Hills and find her favourite flowers.”_

_“Is that so much to ask?”_

_“Yes. Now go make her breakfast in bed, exchange presents and have V-day sex and then like every year you’ll no doubt call me and like the best best friend I am, I will listen to your crap poetry about Allison’s legs or hair or fingernails. And you haven’t been listening to me for a good 5 minutes so I’m assuming Allison is there now.”_

_“Your right Stiles, I don’t need the flowers.”_

_“Of course you don’t buddy.”_

_“I’ll call you later with the details.”_

_“Awesome.”_ Stiles pocketed his phone and pushed the door open to his usual coffee house. God he loved the smell of coffee in the morning. He waved to Erica and walked over to his usual seat at the back of the shop. It was right in the corner and provided the most privacy so Stiles could people watch when he took a break from writing. He dropped his bag and just as he set up his laptop Erica dropped down across from him with a cup of coffee.

“Don’t you have plans with Boyd today?”

“He’s working at the garage so I took a morning shift, houses aren’t cheap ya know?”

“I know. Believe me they aren’t any cheaper in New York.”

“What’s it like coming home from the big city to little old beacon hills?”

“You know I love both places. I just wish my dad getting shot wasn’t the reason I was back.”

“How’s he doing?”

“He’s fine, he got shot in the shoulder and he won’t be out in the field anytime soon but he’s powering through the paperwork like a machine.”

“Wait I thought he was on bed rest?”

“He’s supposed to be. He’s getting the deputies to sneak him all the paperwork and think’s I don’t know he’s hiding it under the covers when I come in.”

“Clearly the injury is making him a crappy cop.”

“Ya think? Honestly I’m pretty sure this is what it was like when I was a teenager trying to hide my porn collection. Oh god my dad’s paperwork is his porn collection.” Stiles smiled as Erica threw her head back and laughed startling a couple near them but he didn’t care much it was nice to see Erica smile.

“When do you go back?”

“Tomorrow. I couldn’t really get that much time off from NYU.”

“But your dad was shot surely they understand.”

“No they do. They offered me an extra week off but my dad forbid me and actually bought my ticket for me.”

“Wow that was nice of him.”

“It’s okay. Melissa is gonna look after him and call me every day.”

“Unless she’s helping him in other ways…”

“Oh ew Erica that’s my dad.”

“What? You and Scott talk about your parent’s getting together all of the time!”

“We avoid the sex part! They’re two adults who will not be engaging in any sex.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night Stiles.” Erica stood up as the bell above the door jingled and she ruffled Stiles’s hair as she left the table.  Stiles scowled at her back and then turned to his laptop, he’d currently wrote 13 words for his new book, and 8 of those where the title, his name and the title of chapter one. Good progress Stiles. Stiles stayed for another couple of hours before he decided that he was seriously done for the day. He’d progressed to 56 words and that was all he was really going to get through today. He started packing his things away when his phone rang.

_“Hey Dad.”_

_“Stiles where’s all the burgers?”_

_“Me and Scott ate them. Don’t worry there’s turkey burgers in there.”_

_“I don’t want turkey burgers. Get me some real burgers.”_

_“But dad your diet!”_

_“I was shot Stiles get me a damn burger.”_

_“Fine. But you’re not allowed to use the ‘I was shot’ excuse anymore or I’m taking your paperwork of you!”_

_“What paperwork?”_

_“Come on Dad!”_

_“Okay fine. Just bring the burgers.”_

_“Alright. Love ya Dad.”_

_“Love ya kid.”_

Stiles rolled his eyes at his dad’s need for burgers and pulled his laptop bag strap over his shoulder. He walked over to the counter and waited for Erica to be finished with her customer. She threw a flirty smile at the customer and he dropped a 5 in the tip jar, probably has his number on it.

“So that’s how you make so many tips.”

“Oh please like you didn’t know. Besides Danny’s worse than me!”

“Yeah that’s very true.”

“You know how he likes to use those dimples to his advantage.”

“Well why not Danny’s dimples could defeat an army.”

“Yes yes, your crush on Danny is cute.”

“Hey I got over that crush years ago!”

“Sure, do you want your usual?”

“Yes.” Erica smiled as she moved around behind the counter and handed Stiles a cup of coffee.

“Do you want whipped cream?”

“Obviously.”

“Caramel?”

“Erica.”

“I’m just kidding I know what you like.” Erica topped off his drink and placed it in front of him with a big smile. He handed over the money and made a show of dropping a 5 in to the tip jar. He gave her a little bow as she smiled at him and then she started to laugh as Stiles phone rang and he jerked in to a customer.

“Sorry.” He pulled his phone out off his pocket and put it up to his ear.

“What?”

“Stiles?”

“Scott?”

“Okay, so I need the flowers.” Stiles threw his head back and wondered what his life was.

“Okay, fine.” He threw a wave over his shoulder to Erica and headed for the door. He fell in to the door a little as someone from the other side pulled it open. Stiles righted himself and threw a quick thanks to the man as he held the door open for him. The door closed and Stiles continued on his day as usual.

That was the first time Stiles met Derek. 


	2. Derek – 14th February 2014 – Coffee Shop

Derek was so late. He’d been up late last night and now he was sneaking around his own goddamn bedroom trying not to wake…Katie…Kacie….Katherine. Oh who the hell cares? Derek grabbed his jeans off the back of the chair and pulled them up over his legs, they make his ass look great but they are not made for a quick getaway. Derek paused as the girl in his bed grunted and turned over; he let out a breath as he pulled his grey shirt over his head. He quickly put on his socks and boots then grabbed his jacket before sneaking out of the bedroom. He went in to the kitchen pocketed his keys, phone and wallet then left a note to what’s her name and then left his apartment. He ran down the stairs to the underground parking lot and quickly got in his Camaro. He pulled out his phone to check the time.

_9:33am_  
4 Voicemails  
8 Missed Calls  
13 New Messages

Yep this was the day Derek was going to be killed by Laura Hale. He pulled out on to the main road in front of his apartment and answered the phone as soon as it rang.

_“Derek Hale there better be a damn good reason you’re not at the house yet!”_

_“I forgot to set my alarm.”_

_“Translation: I picked someone up last night and didn’t bother with an alarm.”_

_“Maybe.”_

_“Damn it Derek we need to sell the house soon and you know it.”_

_“I know Laura! I’m on my way there now.”_

_“Just call me when you have the estimate.”_ Derek pulled a face at the phone as he heard the dial tone come through it. He sped up a little as he pulled off the main roads and came in to the forest roads.  He drove for about 15 minutes before pulling off the road to the Hale house. He parked his car and jumped waving at the realtor.

“I am so sorry! I forgot to set my alarm and I’m sorry to have kept you waiting.”

“Mr Hale, its fine honestly I was ten minutes late myself so I’ve only been waiting twenty minutes.”

“That’s still 15 minutes longer than you should have!”

“15?”                                                                      

“I’m almost always 5 minutes late.”

“Oh. Well how about we get started on the house? I’ve already had a walk around the surrounding area and I just wanted to know how much of it is your families exactly?”

“We originally had 10 acres, but me and Laura sold off 8 of them to the wildlife preserve, now we just have the two.”

“Okay. Let’s go inside then.” Derek led the realtor in to his old home and he showed her around all of the different rooms and the areas they’d had to fix up. Since the fire had started downstairs they’d decided to just tear the whole thing down and start again.

“So you’ve been here 6 months?”

“Yes. It took a little longer than expected but were really happy with how everything turned out.”

“And you’ve changed quite a bit about the layout, haven’t you?”

“Sort off, the house is just kind of backwards now, the kitchen and dining room are at the front of the house and the living room and library are at the back. The same for upstairs the master bedroom is at the front and the surrounding rooms are guest rooms. The porch goes right round the house though and the stairs at the back lead off to a path through the forest.”

“Okay. Well I need to take some pictures of the house, so do you want to stick around for that?”

“Yeah its not a problem. Do you mind getting started while I call my sister?”

“That’s fine Mr Hale.”

“Your selling my house for me, pretty sure you can call me Derek.” He threw her a charming smile and stepped out on to the back porch. He dialled Laura’s number and waited for her answer, she answered on the second ring.

_“Waiting by the phone?”_

_“When it comes to you I’m always waiting by the phone.”_

_“See now I can’t tell if that’s because I’m family or just because you think I’m a menace out to terrorize all men and women.”_

_“You are a menace. And you do terrorize all men and women. Derek we shared an apartment for a 6 months and I swear to god it was like a new person every day.”_

_“Not every day, there was that guy that lasted a month.”_

_“What was his name?”_

_“Jim?”_

_“Paul.”_

_“He was called Paul?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Then who the hell is Jim?”_

_“He was last New years.”_

_“Why do you know that?”_

_“I have a list. For instance did you know you’ve ‘dated’ 6 women called Lisa, and your most common men’s name is Daniel.”_

_“Laura I keep telling you, your my sister not my personal assistant.”_

_“And I keep telling you that this list will come in handy when you next go to the doctors and they say how many sexual partners have you had?”_

_“Were not getting in to this right now. The realtor has checked out the house and is taking pictures now.”_

_“Do not sleep with her!”_

_“I wasn’t going to!”_

_“Derek I can hear it in your voice. Do not sleep with that woman. Look its quarter past 11 maybe you should go in to town and get some food for the both of you.”_

_“Maybe.”_

_“I have to go but please don’t sleep with her.”_

_“Fine. I will keep my dick away from her.”_

_“Thank you. Bye sweetie.”_

_“Bye Laura.”_ Derek went back in to the house and found the realtor set up in the library. She smiled at him as he came in and he took a seat beside her.

“So you got anything to show me?” Derek smirked as it brought a little blush to her cheeks but she quickly turned her laptop towards him to show how she was going to display the house. She wanted to show off the library the most as it was a big feature of the house and state of the art kitchen was also a huge bonus. By the time they had photographed the entire house and the outside area it was going past half 12.

“Would you like to get lunch with me?”

“Oh I can’t, I need to be at the office for one.”

“Rain check?”

“I’d love to Derek.” Derek smiled at her and they shook hands before she made her way to her car. He waited until she was down the path before he went round the house and made sure everything was locked and secure. He walked to his car and stared up at his old house before he got in and left the house. He decided since it was his last day in Beacon Hills that he might as well go and see Erica. Erica worked at his favourite coffee shop in Beacon Hills and he met her 6 months ago when he came back from New York. He drove through the main streets and was planning to park in his usual spot outside the shop but someone had decided to park their mini there instead. He circled the block and found another spot just a 10 minute walk away. He locked up the car and started the short walk. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out.

“Hello.”

“Hey Derek.”

“What’s up Cora?”

“1. Laura won’t tell me how the sale for the house is going and 2. Do you want me to pick you up at the airport tomorrow?”

“The sale is going fine and I thought you were working?”

“Yeah but I don’t really need the money so I gave my shift to Debbie, you know she’s got kids to feed.”

“Okay, well then yeah a ride would be great.”

“Awesome, okay text me the details later.”

“Bye Cora.”

“Bye.” Derek hung up the phone just as he reached the door. He pocketed his phone and pulled the door open only to have a guy fall through it. He reached out to help but the man had already righted himself and was back to talking on the phone. The man said quick thanks over his shoulder as he walked away and Derek said you’re welcome but who knows if the guy even heard him. He walked in the coffee shop and smiled when Erica saw him. The door closed behind him and his day continued as normal after that.

That was the first time Derek met Stiles.


	3. Stiles – 15th February 2014 – The Plane

Stiles was running around the house in his underwear. His flight was at 5pm and it was currently 9am. He couldn’t find any pants and he knew was going to forget something because he always did and his dad always had to send it to him. He grabbed the closest piece of clothing to him and shoved it on. He buttoned them up and then looked down…swimming shorts…why are these even out? He didn’t even bring these. He whirled around when he heard chuckling behind him, his dad was leaning against the doorframe clearly judging his choice in clothing.

“You’re going to wear shorts on your flight to New York?”

“I wasn’t going to but I can’t find any trousers.”

“Did you check your suitcase?”

“No because I left out all my trousers last night before I went to Jungle.”

“I know. But you also came in at half one and angrily packed while mumbling about angry eyebrows and leather jackets.”

“Ooooh. Yeah Danny totally left me last night.”

“For eyebrows and a leather jacket.”

“Well we got there danced for like an hour and then at like 12 he spotted this dude across the dance floor who was like blatantly staring at us, well Danny, and then Danny just went over to him and they talked a bit, pointed over to me, clearly Danny telling him I’m just the wingman and then they danced for like an hour then just left. He left me so I drank my drinks then got a taxi home.”

“Did you text Danny to make sure he’s safe?”

“Yeah of course Dad, Danny always use’s condoms.”

“Stiles. I meant his safety, because he’s going home with a stranger.”

“Oooh. No. I mean the guy didn’t look dangerous just intimidating with those angry eyebrows and his leather jacket.”

“You’re really sticking to this angry eyebrows and leather jacket thing.”

“Because that’s all I can describe him as.”

“Was he attractive?”

“Hell yeah the guy was smoking but I don’t know why that matters?”

“Maybe your upset that Danny went home with him.”

“Oh Dad please you know I love being with Heather.”

“I know I know, but sometimes I worry about you.”

“I thought you loved Heather.”

“I didn’t say I didn’t, I just never thought she was the one.”

“And what you think angry eyebrows and leather jacket could be?”

“Obviously not Stiles. I just thought you and her were always gonna be friends.”

“I get it dad I do. But believe it or not I do love Heather and she loves me.”

“Alright I’m sorry for bringing it up, now hurry up and get dressed you don’t want to miss your flight.”

“It’s only nine Dad, I think I’ll make it.”

“It’s eleven Stiles your clock’s stopped again.”

“Oh shit.” Stiles heard his dad laughing as he walked away from his room and he rushed around to make sure he had everything, he still had to have lunch with Scott and then drive to the airport which was a good hour away.

“Dad can you please help me carry everything out to the car?”

“Sorry son, no heavy lifting doctor’s orders.” Stiles rolled his eyes but grabbed his bags and dropped them at the top of the stairs before double checking his room. Once he was satisfied he had forgot nothing he started making the trips out to the car all the while glaring at his father who was smiling at him over the top of his paper. Stiles came back in and sat in front of him.

“All packed?”

“Yes thank you.”

“Good. Now I’ve got the whole day off and I know you want to go see Scott and get the last of the gossip on Danny so let’s go.”

“I don’t care about Danny gossip.”

“Okay then, we’ll just skip the coffee shop.”

“No! Okay fine I need the gossip dad!”

“I know come on, we’ll leave now. Got your ticket, passport and whatever else you might need.”

“Yep it’s all in my carry on.” John stood up and grabbed his keys, Stiles followed him out the door and they locked up and got in the car.

“Remember the good old days?”

“You mean those few times I had to put you in the back?”

“Oh look at that you know it seems I just forgot the good old days.”

“I bet you did.” John smirked over at Stiles and pulled out of the drive. Not even 15 minutes later they were parking just outside of the coffee shop and Stiles had practically jumped out the car and straight in to the shop door. John chuckled as he locked his door and walked over and pulled the coffee door open for his son. “It’s not a push door.”

“Thanks but I just remembered.”

“Before or after it hit you in the face?”

“Someone remembered their funny pills this morning.”

“You had to get your dry sense of humour from somewhere.”

“Great.” Stiles walked in ahead of his dad and nearly face planted the floor when a big ball of joy hit him.

“Scott…can’t…breathe.”

“Sorry. Sorry. I just really wish you didn’t have to go.”

“I know man but it’s all gonna be okay and then I’ll be back for summer anyway.”

“Yeah I guess and me and Allison could totally come visit you!”

“Of course you can, you know I’d love to have you both over, as long as this time everyone stays dressed in the kitchen, or my living room, or the hallway.” Scott threw him a sheepish smile and moved back to sit with Allison. Stiles dad followed him, probably to talk to Scott about becoming a vet or how they were handling living together.  Stiles walked over to the counter to find both Erica and Danny standing there with his coffee in front of them.

“What did you do?”

“Okay well last night when I went over to talk to Derek…”

“Eyebrows and leather?”

“Yeah that’s Derek. Well he was kind of not looking at me.”

“Oh was he looking at the bartender?”

“No you idiot he was looking at you!”

“Me?! But he was so him and I’m so me!”

“I know. But I explained that you had a girlfriend and I was available.”

“Wait why are you telling me?”

“Because we thought we’d believe it more if maybe you guys had met before.”

“We’ve never met.”

“So he really was just interested in you.”

“Wow. That’s quite the confidence boost. Awesome.”

“So you’re not mad that I took him or anything?”

“Dude of course not your single I’m not, seems fair.” Danny smiled then whirled around to look at Erica.

“I told you he wouldn’t care!”

“Well you still could of give him the option to cheat!”

“Why do you keep saying that, we all know he’s not the type!”

“I am saying that because I’ve seen Derek and pretty sure everyone would want to be with that, with someone or not. Plus we all know Stiles and Heather won’t last.”

“I’m right here! 1. I never would have cheated with Derek no matter how damn attractive he was. 2. Me and Heather could last!”

“Oh sweetie.” Erica patted his hand and then walked in to the back room probably to call Boyd and tell him of the hilariousness that is Stiles Stilinski.

“Danny, you think we’ll last right?”

“Sure buddy.”

“Despite the dimples you’re a terrible liar. So what happened with eyebrows?”

“Derek.”

“It’s better if I call him eyebrows.”

“Well we had really great sex and then he kicked me out of his apartment at like 8am.”

“Why?”

“He had a flight to catch at 1 or something.”

“Flight to where?”

“New York.”

“No way. That’s so weird, oh man imagine if I had slept with him, awkward one night stand when you’re both going to New York the next day.”

“Well I guess it’s just lucky that I got there instead.”

“Yeah real lucky. Anyway I gotta go for lunch, thank you for the coffee, and your welcome for the great sex.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Well dude he was looking at me and if I wasn’t taken then I might have shown him a thing or two!”

“Whatever Stiles, thanks for Derek.” Stiles beamed at him and then grabbed his coffee. He walked over to his dad and sure enough he was grilling Scott on becoming a vet and telling him how proud he was. Stiles pushed them out of the shop and threw a wave back to Allison as she giggled at Scott trying to blow her kisses. Once outside Scott straightened up and smiled at Stiles.

“So where do you wanna eat?”

“Like we would go anywhere but my favourite diner.”

“You hate the diner; you just love the curly fries.”

“There the curliest!” Scott and John rolled their eyes and then took off towards the diner. Stiles followed behind and he knew he was skipping a little but curly fries.

            Stiles ordered as many portions of fries as he could handle at the diner and laughed with his dad and Scott about what they would be doing while he was gone.

“So actually I wanted to talk to you guys.”

“Oh god this isn’t good!”

“Stiles shut up. Actually I wanted to tell you both that I am planning on proposing to Allison.”

“No way!”

“It’s about time son.”

“Thanks. And Stiles obviously I want you to be my best man , and Sheriff I was wondering if you would kind of take up the position of dad. You wouldn’t have to do anything, just escort my mom there and dance with her and you know sit at our table.”

“Dude of course I’ll be best man!”

“I’d love to Scott.” Stiles could see him trying to hold back those tears.

“Thanks guys. It means so much to me that you’re both a part of it. You and my mom are my family.”

“Well atleast one of my sons is getting married.”

“How did this become about me getting married? I could propose!”

“Stiles you and Heather aren’t gonna get married.”

“Scott!?”

“Sorry.” Stiles glared at them both until his dad threatened to not take him to the airport then he just ordered another portion of curly fries. Scott was paying anyway, revenge was tasty. After about an hour Stiles really wanted to get to the airport so they said their goodbyes and Scott waved off Stiles and his dad. The car ride was pretty quiet and Stiles was happy to just sit in the car with his dad. Sooner than he would have liked they were pulling up outside the airport. Stiles looked over at his dad and smiled.

“I’ll miss you dad.”

“It’s been fun having you home kiddo.”

“Thanks for bringing me here and please try not to get shot while I’m gone.”

“Don’t worry Melissa is gonna take good care of me.”

“I don’t want to know dad.” John glared at Stiles and Stiles just smiled as he threw his arms around his dad. His dad chuckled and then hugged him back.

“Okay I have to go but I love you.”

“I love you too.” They both climbed out of the car and walked round to the back. John pulled out Stiles bags and put them on the path before pulling Stiles in to a hug.

“You know it was really nice having you home.”

“It was nice being home. You know you can come visit me in New York.”

“I know and I will.” Stiles released his dad and smiled at him. Stiles moved around to his bags and he picked them and made his way in to the airport. He gave one final look over his shoulder and waved his dad off. Okay he was a grown man he did not cry when his dad drove away like a child. He. Did. Not. Okay he did a little. Stiles went through the usual airport routine and after a few hours found himself waiting at his gate. Stiles looked around at all the people, there was a lot more people than he was expecting, he’s pretty sure the woman mentioned something about earlier flights canc…holy shit is that Danny’s sex friend. Crap what was his name…Edward no wait your associating the E with eyebrows! D something…Dean! That doesn’t sound right…Shit he’s coming this way…oh look a magazine! Stiles opened the magazine and opened it in front of his face; he looked over the top to see Dean? walking right past him. Stiles let out a sigh of relief and then he was being called to board the plane. Stiles grabbed his carry on and made his way to the line, he looked around and noticed what’s his name was five people behind him. Stiles tried to will the line to go faster and when he managed to get through he tried to rush round people to get to his seat without the dude noticing him. He really did not want the awkward hello’s while thinking oh my god you totally fucked my friend last night but apparently you wanted me and Erica might be right about the cheating thing because holy crap your even better looking up close, yeah those conversations were always awkward. Stiles got to the plane and handed the attendant his ticket, he smiled at told Stiles his seat was through the curtains; 43A. Stiles hurried down and put his bag in the overheard compartment before settling in his seat. Window seat! Nice! Stiles looked up as a man moved in beside him and he smiled. Stiles was about to put his headphones in when he noticed Danny’s guy come through the curtains, oh god please do not sit in 43C, keep walking please…no…no…oh god why do you hate me? What did I ever do to you? Was it because of that one time I accidently kicked a puppy, it was an accident and I didn’t see him. Dean? took his seat in 43C and Stiles put up his hood and put in his headphones. He just had to hide the whole flight and then everything would be fine.

            Everything was not fine! The guy in the middle had moved seats, Dean? was sleeping probably tired from all that fucking and Stiles really needed to go to the bathroom. He could probably climb over him and get to the bathroom. Okay this would be easy, he just had to get over him and not touch him at all. He put up his hood, threw on his sunglasses because he did not want this guy recognizing him and then stood up. He was bent a little awkwardly due to the overhead compartment but he shimmied along. He tried to put one leg over Dean’s? legs and did a mental celebration as his foot touched the floor. He smiled over at the other people on the plane.

“What are you doing?” Stiles startled at the growl in Dean’s? voice and ended up sitting in his lap with his back to his chest. Stiles shifted so that he could look at the guy.

“Heeeey Dude.”

“Don’t call me dude. And why are you still in my lap?”

“Oh my god!” Stiles tried to push himself up but he ended up pushing down on to the guys balls as he flailed off the seat. The guy grunted a lot and his hands flew to his crotch, Stiles eyes went wide and he ran down to the attendant.

“Do you have some ice? I accidently just hit a guy in the balls!” The attendant managed to hand Stiles a cup of ice and a cloth before her and the other attendants started to laugh to each other. Stiles ran back down the plane to what’s his name and put the ice in the cloth before thrusting it in to his crotch.

“Give me the ice.” The guy glared at Stiles and spoke through gritted teeth and Stiles released the quick made ice pack before rushing to the bathroom. Stiles stared at himself in the small bathroom mirror and realised he still had his sunglasses on. He pulled them off and splashed some water on his face, way to not be noticed Stiles. Stiles quickly went to the toilet and then washed his hands before putting his glasses back on and hood back up. Maybe he could sink in to the seat and pretend like it never happened. Stiles went back to the seat and the guy stood as soon as he saw him. Stiles smiled in thanks and sat in his seat. He glanced towards the guy a few times before the guy turned to glare at him.

“What?”

“I’m really sorry about the mini lap dance, and the ball thing, and the thrusting of the ice thing.”

“It’s fine.”

“Okay good.” Stiles was going to say more but the guy just put his chair a little further back and closed his eyes. Okay guess that was the end of that. Stiles closed his eyes as well and decided to just sleep for the rest of the flight.

A few hours later when Stiles was woken up by the flight attendant to say they’d landed, Dean was gone but Stiles seatbelt was done up, there was a pillow under his head and someone had gotten his bag down for him.


	4. Derek - 15th Feb - The Plane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry how long this took. I cannot tell you how many times I have changed the direction of this story! I think I know for definite where it's going though so hopefully there won't be anymore ridiculously long gaps!

          The alarm blared in Derek’s ears. He reached over the groaning body beside  him and hit snooze on the clock. Rubbing his palm over his face Derek pushed the quilt back and climbed out of bed. It was seven and he was planning on being out of the apartment at eight. His bags were packed and in his car and his tickets were stashed in his carry on. The guy in his bed flopped over and blinked up at him.

“What time is it?”

“Seven.”

“Oh.” The guy sat up a little and looked around the room before looking back at Derek. “Are you moving or something?”

“Yeah actually, I’m going back to New York today. Do you want some coffee?”

“Yeah that would be great actually. Thanks.” Derek grabbed his boxers from the night before and pulled them up before padding into the kitchen. There was a small coffee machine on the counter and Derek set about turning it on and preparing the coffee. By the time the machine was churning out the liquid of the gods Derk was about ready to go back to bed. Derek wouldn’t say he was a coffee addict but everyone else in his life would. He grabbed two cups from the sink as he heard soft footsteps come in to the small kitchen.

“Do you remember my friend from last night?”

“Erm…”

“Don’t worry man I’m cool with the whole you wanted him and not me thing.”

“Okay. Then yeah I remember him.”

“Well this is super weird and not something I ever do but Stiles lives in New York and I could always give him your number or something if you wanted.”

“I thought you said he had a girlfriend.”

“Yeah he does. Her name is Heather but there is no way they're gonna last.” Derek finished with the coffee and deposited a cup in front of the guy.

“Is there something wrong with them?”

“Not really. They just aren’t compatible, there great friends but terrible lovers.”

“Lovers?”

“Oh yeah. The sex they're having is less than enthusiastic, Stiles doesn’t remember telling me but his drunken calls are a huge amusement in my life.”

“It’s fine really but I’m sure him and Heather will work things out.”

“Well if you’re sure.”

“Thanks for the offer though.”

“Not a problem, thank you for the coffee.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Danny.”

“What?”

“I know when someone forgets my name. It’s fine honestly.”

“I’m sorry you seem really nice but I’m not great with names.”

“I’m pretty good at noticing things Derek and I’m just gonna guess here but this is probably something you do a lot considering the efficiency with which we got from the club to naked in your bed. I’m not gonna judge you for it, you like having sex and with the way you look I doubt you’re running out of offers, so you don’t have to pretend that you’re not good with names.”

“I may be lying about the names thing but you do seem really nice Danny and you’re not wrong. Maybe you can convince my sister it’s not a bad thing.” Danny smiled and dimpled at him then drained his cup. Setting it on the counter he pushed it towards Derek.

“Your sister is a good person for worrying about you. She just doesn’t want to lose you.”

“What makes you say that?”

“I am a hacker Derek. I can find out anything I want as long as I have a computer in front of me. Your history is not hard to find.”

“You know?”

“That you’re Derek Hale of the Hale fire. I do and don’t push your sister away man, she’s just looking out for you. Your flight is at 1 so I’m gonna get out of your hair.”

“I never told you when my flight was.” Danny pushed away from the counter and started towards the front door. He opened the door and smiled at Derek.

“Like I said Derek I just need a computer. Oh and thanks for letting me use your computer.” The door clicked shut behind him and Derek was left gaping in the kitchen. He huffed a laugh and then cleaned up his kitchen. He padded back into his bedroom and double checked that Danny hadn’t done anything to his laptop. There was a bright yellow post it stuck to the closed lid.

‘In case you change your mind I added his email in to the address book on your laptop’

“How did he know I would say no?” Derek rolled his eyes and threw the note into the bin. He trudged into the bathroom and shucked off his boxers before climbing in to the shower.

          Derek was doing the final checks of his apartment when his phone rang. He smiled as Coras name popped up.

“Why are you awake?”

“Why are you awake?”

“I have to get a plane at 1.”

“I haven’t slept yet.”

“Why?”

“Because yesterday was valentines day Derek.”

“And?”

“And I was out getting drunk all night and hooking up with people who were also single!”

“I don’t want to know.”

“Der I have walked in on you being ridden by a woman who literally looked like she was in the middle of being exorcised, you have never even seen me make out with someone. I have to live with that horror forever so shut up.”

“That night wasn’t fun for me either!”

“Oh yeah you looked real bored!”

“Hey! I was injured!”

“Yeah because you saw me and threw yourself like off the bed in the rush to cover yourself!”

“I obviously didn’t mean to throw myself of the bed, I just hadn’t realised how close to the edge I was.”

“And may I remind you that you didn’t actually take the brunt of the pain!”

“She broke my penis Cora! I had to go to hospital!”

“So you had to have a needle in your dick. She had a broken arm and a dislocated shoulder.”

“But I never broke her vagina so I think I’m justified in being horrified by that night!”

“It was your own fault.”

“If I remember rightly you were the one that showed up early.”

“Oh so it’s my fault for wanting to surprise my brother!”

“No.”

“I love you Derek and I just wanted to spend time with you, why is that a bad thing?”

“Its not.”

“You’re right its not. Now maybe you should think about that on your flight.”

“Fine.”

“Good. Now when does your flight leave?”

“1pm.”

“Okay. I’ll see you when you land.”

“Bye. Love you.”

“Love you too bro!” Derek sighed as the dialtone came over the phone and he shoved it in his pocket. Derek hooked his laptop bag over his shoulder and grabbed his suitcase before leaving the apartment. He locked up and took the lift to the underground car park. He had a couple of errands to run before leaving.

          Pulling up outside of the coffee shop Derek turned off his car, grabbed his keys and got out of the car. Locking up he jogged inside and waved to Erica. Boyd was sitting at the back of the shop nursing his coffee.

“Boyd.”

“Derek.”

“Thanks for offering to drive me to the airport.”

“Derek its fine. You’ve become a good friend the past few months.”

“Thanks. Anyway I need to run down to the realtor’s office, she’s opening early to see me.”

“Don’t sleep with her.”

“I can control myself.”

“Derek. You’ve been here 6 months and slept with half the town.”

“I doubt it’s half.”

“Oh you’re thinking higher?”

“Funny.” Boyd smiled at him as he walked away from the table. Despite what his family and friends thought Derek did not sleep with everyone he met he just had quite a few partners and it wasn’t a big deal. Laura just assumed it was something to do with losing paige but it wasn’t, Paige had been an exception to his life, and he hadn’t found another exception it wasn’t a big deal. Derek smiled at Erica as she pushed two coffees to the edge of the counter.

“Thank you.”

“Your welcome. And ignore Boyd, if you wanna sleep with her go for it.”

“Thanks Erica.”

“Need a condom?”

“I have plenty thank you.”

“Just checking. I’m not gonna send my men out to battle without protection.”

“Not one of your men. And its hardly a battle.”

“I dunno Derek from what I’ve heard she’s a scratcher and a biter.”

“Why?”

“I tell you because I love you now take the coffee to her.”

“Bye.”

“Oh and Derek?”

“What?”

“According to Maggie’s friend Jan who had drinks with her on friday, Rebecca got a little loose lipped and mentioned how much she wanted to fuck her very hot client.”

“That could mean anyone.”

“Doubtful but you’re right, although I doubt she was talking about anyone when she said she just wanted to call him Mr Hale the whole time.”

“You’re lying.”

“Okay.”

Derek grabbed the coffee’s and tried to make a quick retreat but stumbled as Erica shouted “Bye Mr Hale.” He threw a glare over his shoulder and left the shop with her laughter ringing in his ears.

           Derek balanced the cups in one arm as he knocked on the glass door. He waited until he saw Rebecca pop her head round the corner of her office and he smiled and waved the cups at her. She opened the main door and let him in.

“Hey I got you a coffee I know how awful the one from the machine is.” Derek noted that she laughed a little to long.

“Thank you Mr Hale.” A blush rose up Derek’s neck as he thought about what Erica said, Rebecca didn’t know he knew, and he didn’t even know if it was true.

“Please call me Derek.”

“Okay. Derek. Follow me to my office. Unless you want to do it out here?”

“Do it?”

“The paperwork.”

“Right! Yeah no your office is fine.”

“Okay then.” She took the coffee from his hand and turned to walk to the back of the shop. He followed her and took a seat inside her office. She closed the door behind him and then sat beside him.

“Okay so we’ve taken everything into account. And just to go over what you’re offering with the house is 7 bedrooms, with 4.5 bathrooms, 2 acres of land, a working gym in the basement, a fully fitted kitchen, a living-room, a library, a dining-room, the two garages and a porch surrounding the house.”

“Yeah that’s everything.”

“Okay. Then I think were looking at between 5 and 6 million.”

“Alright.”

“And you understand that we ask for 15% commission.”

“We do yes.”

“Alright then. Well all we have to do now is go through the paperwork.” Half an hour later and Derek's’ hand was hurting from signing his name here, here and here. If he never had to write his name again it would be too soon.

“So I guess that’s everything.”

“It certainly is Mr Hale.”

“I told you call me Derek.”

“I prefer Mr Hale.” Derek tensed in his seat as Rebecca’s hand dragged up his leg. Why the fuck did he tell Laura he wouldn’t sleep with the realtor!

“That is great.”

“So Mr Hale how about instead of a rain check on dinner we just...”

“Do nothing. Good idea.”

“You don’t need to play hard to get with me.” Derek laughed humorlessly when he met her eye. He was going to hate himself for this.

“I have chlamydia.” Her hands quickly shot off his body and she straightened beside him. Back to her professional self.

“What?”

“Yeeeeah. I just found out.”

“Oh.”

“I mean its not really a problem when I’m wearing a condom so we could still...”

“Oh no! I totally forgot that I have a meeting.”

“A meeting?”

“Yes. With a new client.”

“Then I’ll just go.”

“Okay. I’ll be in touch.”

“Bye.” Derek left the office with a copy of the documents for the house and disappointment and not having sex. He pulled out his phone and text Laura.

To: Laura Hale  
I hate you.

From: Laura Hale

What did I do know?

To: Laura Hale

The realtor wanted to sleep with me. And because I told you I wouldn’t sleep with her I had to tell her I had chlamydia.

Derek stuffed his phone in his pocket since knowing Laura she would be too busy laughing at him to reply. There wasn’t a lot of people in the streets but a few smiled at him, when he’d arrived back in town there had been quite a few people that recognized him. Remembered that he’d lost most of his family in a house fire, they’d mostly gave him pitying looks, some had offered him food despite it having happened years ago but mostly people just asked how his sister’s were. As a family they’d agreed that re-doing the house and selling it would be for the best, there was too much sadness there for them but another family could create memories there. He couldn’t wait to go back to New York and be somewhere where no one knew his past and most of the time didn’t even know his real name. Derek quickly checked his car over as he came up to the shop then went inside.

“Well?”

“I promised Laura I wouldn’t sleep with her. I told her I had chlamydia.” It took exactly 2.3 seconds for Erica to burst out laughing. Boyd was chuckling beside her but mostly he was watching Erica as she laughed.

“Yes. Its hilarious. Boyd we should be going.” Erica’s laughs died down to small bursts of laughter and she beamed at him. “I am going to miss you.”

“Of course you are. You can always come back.”

“I know. And you can visit me in New York.”

“We will definitely take you up on that.” Erica came round the counter and hugged him as tightly as she could manage. “I’m gonna miss your stupid handsome face every morning.”

“If that’s not a compliment from you I don’t know what is.”

“Oh shut up!” Erica pushed at his shoulder and Derek swayed backwards before smiling at Erica. Boyd clapped him on the shoulder and they made their way out to the car. Erica waved them off as they pulled away from the coffee shop.

“You looking forward to going back?”

“Yeah. Its hard being here.”

“I get it. I mean after my sister died it was hard for me to be in the same house. My parent’s didn’t want to be anywhere else, they kept her room exactly the same, I moved to my grandparent’s house after a few months. Anytime I looked in her room I just blamed myself and that’s a lot for a kid to handle.”

“Never get’s better does it.”

“Not really. But I know my sister would kick my ass if she thought I still blamed myself.”

“Yeah?”

“She may have been younger but she had a mean punch.”

“My younger brother Sam he liked to kick people. It didn’t matter what it was he would kick you and I remember for my birthday once he came into my room and just kicked me. Right in the shin. That happened 13 more times over the day.”

“Ah so he did the kick instead of a punch.”

“Yeah. I was so pissed but he managed to get me every time. My mom thought it was hilarious.” They both chuckled and then settled in to a comfortable silence as they drove to the airport. They spend most of the journey watching the scenery pass as they drive adding in small comments but never starting a full conversation. Boyd pulls in to the airport and Derek straightens in his seat.

“So here we are.”

“Thanks again Boyd.”

“So where am I taking your car? Is someone picking it up?”

“Its not my car.”

“Wait you sold it?”

“Not really.”

“Then what? You gave it away?”

“Giving it away.”

“To who?”

“You and Erica.”

“What? Derek I can’t take your car.”

“I’m giving it to you.”

“Why?”

“Boyd I don’t need the camaro and you and Erica want a house, so sell the car and put whatever money you get towards the house.”

“Derek...”

“Its in perfect condition. You did the work on it yourself. Please take the car.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I am.”

“Okay.”

“Good.” Derek reached over and hugged Boyd. “I’ll miss you.”

“Believe it or not I will miss you aswell.”

“Gee thanks.” Derek pushed open the door and grabbed his bags from the car before waving Boyd off. Derek carried his bags through to the front desk and waited in line. There was a lot of people waiting in the airport, families going home, maybe going on holiday, groups of teenagers probably going away together, parents waving off their children. Derek smiled at the little girl in front of him and she smiled shyly then ducked her face in to her dad’s leg. It wasn’t long till he was called up to the front desk.

“Passport and boarding pass sir.” He slid them over to her and she smiled. “Luggage?”

“Yeah. One bag.” He dropped it on to the belt beside her desk and she wrapped a sticker around the handle before handing him his things back.

“Go through security when you're ready.”

“Thank you.” Derek went straight to security. He really just wanted to get home and sleep, he honestly missed his bed. He skipped all the airport had to offer and went straight to his gate, he was stopped by one of the hostess’s.

“Hi. Are you on the 1 o’clock flight to New York?”

“Yeah. What’s going on?”

“Unfortunately the flight has been cancelled due to technical concerns. We are transferring all of our passengers on to other flights.”

“Okay, what’s the earliest flight I can get?”

“We’ve currently filled the spaces on our half 2 and 4 o’clock flight. But we have seats available at 5pm.”

“Yeah that’s fine.”

“Okay. When it comes to the flight we will be arranging the original passengers to board first then the additional passengers, which means that the seat number you currently have will most likely be changed. We will give you your seat number once you board.”

“Okay thanks. Will it still be boarding at this gate?”

“Yes.” The man smiled at him and Derek smiled back before heading to the coffee shop he’d seen on the way in. Might as well get some work done on his laptop. Derek, Laura and Cora didn’t actually have to work, they had enough money from home and life insurance for their children’s children to live off of but they enjoyed working, enjoyed doing more than just sitting around the house. Currently Derek was helping Laura setup Hale Events. She had always wanted to run her own company and since they could afford it they agreed to do it together. Derek was better at the accounts side and Laura was better with the getting people to do what she wants side. The chance of the business failing was low with her in charge, she’d probably be able to convince the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company that she would be better for the job and have him hire her to take over. She was terrifying sometimes.

         Derek worked on his laptop right up to half 4 when he decided to wait back near the gate, sure he wouldn’t get on for a while but he wanted to avoid getting the seats at the back of the plane, you couldn’t move them back and they killed his back having to sit up straight for hours. As he looked around for a place to sit Derek jerked in his steps as he saw a familiar looking guy sat down. It couldn’t be, could it? Derek walked past the guy but he was reading a magazine right in front of his face. Seriously who does that? Why not read it in your lap like most people! Derek huffed but sat across from him and tried to will him into putting the magazine down. When that obviously didn’t work Derek tried to remember his name. He knew it started with an S. Steven, no. Sam, no. Stuart, that sounded familiar. But Derek still didn’t think it was right. He was just gonna call him Stuart for now. Everyone was called forward and the guy hopped out of his seat and rushed to the line. Yep it was definitely him, Derek would know that ass anywhere. They moved through the lines and Derek lost him amongst the people trying to get to the plane. When he got on the hostess looked down a clipboard then directed him to 43C. He walked down the plane and couldn’t believe his luck as he looked between the seat number and the guy in 43A. Derek put his laptop in the overhead compartment then sent of a last text to Cora to let her know he was on the plane before turning off his phone. He settled in to his seat and could see Stuart doing the same.

Derek woke up to a person, no Stuart, hovering over his lap. Was the guy trying to do some new and weird kind of seduction technique? Derek opened his eyes and stared at him but he seemed to be too busy congratulating himself.

“What are you doing?” His voice came out a little gruffer than he meant it to but Stuart let out a little squeak and then seemed to do some sort of complicated twist that ended with him sitting in Derek’s lap. His back was to Derek’s chest and his head resting on Derek’s shoulder. Derek looked at his face and who the hell wore sunglasses on a plane.

“Heeeey Dude.” Derek kind of wanted to lick his neck but Stuart had a girlfriend so he settled on saying.

“Don’t call me dude. And why are you still in my lap?”

“Oh my god!” Derek felt the whole of Stuart’s body tense before he quickly tried to push up and off of his lap. He ended up pushing his hand right in to Derek’s crotch and yep those were his balls. Stuart looked like he was going to reach for Derek’s balls but then he rushed off towards the back of plane. Derek sat holding his crotch trying to breathe as he recieved a look of sympathy from the guy in front who had seen the commotion. Stuart came running back holding a cloth and then proceeded to thrust it into Derek’s crotch. Derek would probably have laughed if he wasn’t in pain, Stuart was holding a cloth filled with ice and just pressing it into Derek’s crotch while people watched him stand there.

“Give me the ice.” Stuart flailed but released the ice to Derek and then taking off towards the toilet’s. Derek sits there breathing through his nose with ice on his crotch for about 5 minutes before he remembers that the ice is ice and it will melt and he does not want to look like pissed himself on the plane. Stuart comes back shortly after and Derek shoots out of his seat to avoid the previous situation. Its not long before Derek just gets annoyed at the glances Stuart keeps shooting him, he can see them out of the corner of his eye and he wishes he would just speak up already.

“What?”

“I’m really sorry about the mini lap dance and the ball thing and he thrusting of the ice thing.”

“Its fine.” What else is he supposed to say? Why were you in my lap in the first place? I want to kill you for accidentally crushing my balls? Give me the window seat?

“Okay good.” Stuart settles back into his seat and it doesn’t take him long to fall asleep against the window. Derek wishes he was a bad person sometimes because right now Stuart looks like he’s hurting his neck. He keeps doing these grunts and then twisting away from the window but then his head just seems to fall back on to it and then he makes frustrated noises and Derek kind of wants to fall asleep with him to see if he does it all the time. Derek grabs the pillow offered by the hostess and moves as quietly as possible to the middle seat. He pulls Stuart towards him and panics a bit when he falls straight in to Derek’s shoulder with a quiet thunk. He doesn’t even stir and Derek hates him because he snuggles into his shirt. He holds the pillow up against the window and then pushes his body over to the window and moves back to his seat. He’s being ridiculous obviously because Stuart has a girlfriend, and Derek has no idea what his name really is, and he’s seen the guy twice but he doesn’t really know what the chances are of his flight getting cancelled and then ending up next to him. His mom had always believed in magic, said that it could come in the smallest things, that it literally featured in our lives every day. Derek doesn’t think Stuart is really a big deal but it must mean something that he’s they ended up on the same flight together. The seat belt light comes on due to some minor turbulence and Derek fishes out Stuart’s seat belt from under him and does his belt up for him.

Derek jerks awake as the plane lands on the ground he notices that Stuart is still asleep and rolls his eyes. The guy is a seriously heavy sleeper and Derek’s fairly sure he could steal the shirt of his back and the guy wouldn’t even wake up. He stood up as soon as the seat belt light goes out and takes his bag out. He grabs the bag he saw Stuart carrying earlier and puts it in the seat beside him. A hostess walks by him and she’s waking people up.

“Excuse me?”

“Yes?”

“Will you be waking that man up?”

“Yes, why?”

“Do you think you could give him something for me?”

“Of course sir.” Derek smiled and handed the women a card.

“Can you just tell him to call me if he wants.” Derek didn’t know why he was bothering but maybe Danny was right and Stuart and that girl wouldn’t last. Maybe he was something to do with his life.

“Of course. I’ll give it to him when I wake him.”

“Thanks...” Derek left the sentence open and she smiled.

“Jennifer.”

“Well thank you for your help Jennifer.” Derek turned his back and made his way to the front of the plane. Jennifer smiled until his back was turned then pursed her lips before slipping the card in to her pocket and shaking the man awake. She waited until he acknowledged her before moving on.

 


	5. Stiles – 9th March 2014 – The Pub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a quick thing before you read this to stop any confusion: This has skipped about a month ahead and the thing with Heather happens a few days after chapter four. But I haven't written about it properly because you guys did not need to read chapters and chapters of self-pity.

Fucking Heather. What kind of name was Heather anyway? It was just so stupid. God he missed her so much. Why did she have to cheat on him? They’d been so good together and he loved her so much. They could have gotten married and had babies and lived happily ever after. But noooo she wanted to fuck a florist instead. A fucking florist. Just because he works with flowers doesn’t mean he’ll bring you them Heather.

_“I’m sorry Stiles.”_

_“But we work so well together.”_

_“I just want more.”_

_“I can give you more.”_

_“Stiles I want romance and passion. We just don’t have that.”_

_“I can do both of those. You want romance? I’ll buy fairy lights and put them around the room and cook you dinner. Passion we can go have sex right now.”_

_“I’m sorry Stiles. This isn’t working anymore. And I know you haven’t noticed yet but I’ve already cleaned all my stuff out of your place.”_

And then she’d just left him. Just like that. Like he wasn’t even worth fighting for. Well Stiles Stilinski was worth fighting for because he was great. Just not great enough for Heather. Stupid fucking florist. What did the florist have that Stiles didn’t?

A steady job.

A fantastic ass from what he’d seen.

_“Yes! Fuck, there, yes right there!”_

_“Heather!”_

_“Stiles oh my god. I thought you were visiting you’re dad. What are you doing here?”_

_“I live here. Who the fuck is this?”_

_“You must be the boyfriend.”_

_“Get out of my apartment right now.”_

_“Heather, call me when you’re done here.” The guy grabbed his clothes from the floor and walked out like he wasn’t turning Stiles world completely upside down._

_“What the fuck.”_

_“Stiles we need to talk.”_

How could he have been so stupid? Everyone was right. And wasn’t that just an extra kick in the balls. Maybe he could just live his live with no one ever finding out he got dumped. He could photo shop Heather in to pictures and shit. Their wedding could be in Vegas with a random man as a witness. Oh god he was pathetic. His phone vibrated on the table and nope. It would be his dad and he would be calling to see how Stiles and his cold were doing. He didn’t have a cold. Of course he didn’t. But he wasn’t about to tell his dad that the reason he sounded nasally was because he was crying. So he did the mature thing and lied. The phone vibrated again, he whined loudly in to his apartment and grabbed the phone. His dad.

“Hey pops.”

“Still got that cold huh?”

“Yeah. It’s really kicking my ass.”

“Have you got the honey lemon tea?”.

“Yeah dad I made the tea.” He didn’t

“And a nice warm bath?”

“Taken it.” He hadn’t.

“And you’re taking the medication you’re supposed to?”

“Of course.” He wasn’t.

“Good. I’m glad I can rest easy.”

“Resting easier than me old man.”

“You may call me old man but you’re the one with a cold.”

“This wasn’t my fault. It was probably someone on the train or something.”

“Are you being careful on the train?”

“Oh my god dad yes. After living here for so long I think I know how to be careful on the train.”

“See that’s when they get ya. When you’re comfortable.”

“Dad I promise if something happens to me I’ll tell you.” He won’t.

“You better kid. None of this I don’t want to worry you crap.”

“I know dad.”

“How’s Heather?”

“She’s good. Enjoying her life.” Or what’s left of it. Florist guy could be a serial killer for all she knows. How long did she even really know him?

“That’s good. And you guys are good?”

“Yeah never better. It’s almost like we’re apart all the time.”

“Let me guess. But as soon as you’re together all that time apart feels like nothing.”

“That could be one way of describing it.” Awkward and stilted could be another.

_“Oooh Stiles. Hey.”_

_“Heather.”_

_“How are you?”_

_“Fine. You?”_

_“I’m fantastic. You look good.”_

_“No I don’t. I look like crap.”_

_“Oh. Well it was good seeing you.”_

_“No it wasn’t.”_

“Stiles? You still there?”

“Yeah sorry dad. What did you say?”

“How’s the book?”

“I’m a little stuck right now. But I’m hoping to get back on the horse so to speak.”

“Well I’m sure you’ll do great kiddo.”

“Thanks dad. How’s the shoulder?”

“Nothing more than a war wound.”

“Well I’m glad you’re feeling better.”

“Well it’s been like a month. And I bounce back quickly.”

“I know you do dad. Anyway you should try and get some sleep.”

“So should you!”

“I will if you will.”

“Fine. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

And now to let himself sleep. Actually he couldn’t sleep. He’d slept all of yesterday and all last night and now it’s 8pm and he’s not even remotely tired. Why is this his life? Why did he let himself get attached to stupid Heather? She wasn’t even that great. Oh who was he kidding? She was perfect. She was wonderful and he missed her so much.

There was banging at his door. Someone was banging at his door. No one visited his apartment. Maybe it was Heather! Maybe she wanted him back. He rushed to the door and pulled it open to a very unimpressed Lydia Martin.

“You’re not Heather?”

“What gave it away? My impeccable fashion. The colour of my hair. Or the general distaste for you letting yourself go.”

“You’re meaner.”

“And you’re disgusting.”

“Gee thanks.”

“When did you last wash?”

“I danno.”

“That’s so not acceptable as an answer.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m taking you out.”

“No you’re not.”

“Yes actually I am.”

“I’m not leaving my building.”

“Glad we agree.”

“Huh?”

“We’re going to The Pub downstairs.”

“But you hate The Pub.”

“And you for some unfathomable reason don’t.”

“Aw Lyds you do care.”

“If you hug me I will pepper spray you.”

“But why?”

“Because you stink. And your clothes are covered in stains. I mean really Stiles. I know you’re going through a break up but have some respect.”

“That’s not fair.”

“Why?”

“Because you don’t deal with break-ups like us normal people.”

“Of course I do.”

“Lydia the last guy you broke up with…erm…Aiden or whatever. You didn’t even care. You ate exactly one scoop of ice-cream. I have eaten exactly 4 tubs of ice-cream.”

“Only 4?”

“It may be a couple more. Shut the hell up.”

“Aiden was just good sex.”

“What about Jackson?”

“It made sense to break up. He was an ass.”

“Jamie.”

“He wrote me a song.”

“So?”

“It was 14 minutes long Stiles.”

“So he was a little excessive.”

“No. He was a lot excessive.”

“Fine. So are we going out now?”

“Not until you are washed and dressed. Also you need to get rid of that ridiculous facial hair.”

“I think it makes me look rugged.”

“It’s patchy and it makes you look like you can’t grow facial hair properly.”

“I can still grow better facial hair than you.”

“Stiles do you remember when I stopped shaving my legs for charity?”

“Yes.”

“What happened?”

“Your leg hair was thicker than mine.”

“So I think it’s safe to say that my facial hair would be better.”

“You just couldn’t let me have facial hair, could you?”

“Shower or I’m telling Allison you and Heather broke up. And you know she’ll tell Scott and he can’t keep a secret.”

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t. But nice try.”

He could totally hate her if he tried hard enough.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Showered and dressed Stiles was ready to go to The Pub. It was a small step since he didn’t even have to leave his building to get in to it but it was a step to going outside none the less.

“I still don’t understand why you’re taking me to a pub.”

“Because you’ve spent like a month holed up in your apartment. I figured this would be nice and easy for you.”

“Thanks Lydia.”

“It’s alright.” There was a few people inside that Stiles knew, some of them regulars and others were his neighbours. He loved it because it always seemed more intimate in a pub. The music wasn’t too loud and there was just a lot of people hanging out and chatting away. This of course was the exact reason Lydia hated it. If she was going out she wanted too loud and dancing but she loved Stiles so here she was. They pushed their way to the bar and Lydia placed the order. A cosmopolitan for him and a beer for Lydia and a plate of chicken wings. What? A Cosmo is a manly drink. They request their drinks with their food so they just take a seat until someone shouts them over.

“Cosmo, beer and wings!” That’s weird it’s barely been 5 minutes. Stiles pushes his way through the crowd and walks up to the collection point to pay.

“Hi I think this is my order.”

“Are you Derek Hale?” He quickly looks around and there’s no one else rushing up to get the food. The guy probably had to leave or something.

“Yes I am. How much?”

“15.” Stiles dropped the money in to the guys hand and smiled at him before taking the tray over to his table.

“That was pretty quick.”

“Oh yeah. Erm…turns out some guys named Derek Hale ordered the same thing as us.”

“You mean this isn’t our order?”

“Well technically it is. We just didn’t order it first.”

“If anyone comes over to beat you up I’m letting them.”

“Oh please a name like Derek Hale. He’s probably a little nerdy dude with glasses or something.”

“Let’s hope you’re right.”

“You know just in case we should eat and drink quickly.” Lydia rolled her eyes but didn’t disagree with him. They ate the wings as quickly as they could but still slow enough to savour the taste. They really were good. And he doesn’t know if it was a new recipe or the fact that he’d taken them from someone else but they tasted better than he remembered. Lydia helped keep his mind of Heather and he was perfectly at ease until Lydia tensed beside him.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t think Derek Hale is a nerd.”

“What? Why?”

“Because he’s coming this way.” Stiles followed her eye line and oh holy shit that guy was not a little nerdy dude. Oh crap and he was actually heading this way. Probably to beat Stiles up for stealing his delicious wings. Yeah he was so not sticking around for that. He grabs Lydia’s hand and yanks her from the table. She’s shouting at him about nearly falling over but she’s quickly following him around the other customers and out in to the street. He doesn’t stop running till their through the main entrance door and inside the elevator.

“Oh my god. I need to work out more.”

“So you were wrong. Derek Hale is not a nerdy name.”

“But I was – ohgod – right about the glasses.”

“That’s the only thing you were right about.”

“Did he look familiar to you?”

“No.”

“He looked familiar. Why aren’t you dying?”

“I work out a lot.”

“I think he’s in porn.”

“Really Stiles?”

“No I’m seriousporn.”

“I doubt we watch the same porn.”

“They both have–uuurgh– men in them.”

“We should have stayed and gotten his autograph.”

“And said what? Hey I see you in gay porn sign my dick.”

“No. Why would he sign your dick? That’s just plain rude Stiles. Just because he’s a porn star doesn’t mean he wants to look at dick all the time.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry.”

“You should be. He’s just trying to make a living. And we stole his wings.”

“I’m sure he’s not that bothered about his wings.”

“You don’t know Stiles. You don’t know.”

“You’re so weird. Thanks for tonight. You know taking my mind of Heather and everything.”

“That’s what I’m here for. I’m your best friend.”

“Don’t let Scott hear you say that.”

“Like Scott would challenge me.”

“You wanna stay over? I can sleep on the couch.”

“Yeah okay. But we can share the bed. I think you’ve spent enough time on your damn couch. And tomorrow you are writing your book.”

“But Lydia no.”

“But Stiles yes.”

“You’re so mean.”

“And you’re so talented. So don’t waste it just because Heather dumped you for a florist.”

“He wasn’t even that good-looking.”

“I know he’s not.”

“You checked him out for me?”

“Yep. And honestly he’s not good-looking. You have a much better face, better hands and your ass is 10 times better.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Now come on. Let’s turn your fort back in to a living-room.”

God he loved her but sometimes she drove him absolutely insane. There was absolutely nothing wrong with a grown man having a pillow fort in his living-room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry with how long this took to get out. I've had a serious amount of indecisiveness when it comes to this story. And although I know the plot I have yet to come to a conclusion about the ending. Which means it could be happy or not happy. I may yet write both for you, and just give you guys two endings. 
> 
> And remember I love you all very much.


	6. Derek – 9th March 2014 – The Pub

This was literally the worst day in existence. Like no person had ever had such a bad day in the existence of mankind. Okay so maybe he was being a tiny bit dramatic but come on it was such a bad day. Like everything that could go wrong, went wrong. This is how his day went.

First his favourite watch broke. And not just the strap or stopped but the strap broke, the glass face shattered when it hit the floor and the minute hand fell out.

Then some asshole at the coffee shop spilt coffee all over him and he’d had to go home and change. Not to mention he’d been wearing his lucky shirt.

Due to the changing of the shirt he was then late for a meeting. Any other person probably wouldn’t have minded the ten minutes he was late, or they would have understood his excuse but no it was the hell beast. Laura. Castrating him in front of everyone would have been less painful.

And now here he is, sprawled out on his apartment floor trying to figure out where his life went wrong. And why is he sprawled on the floor you ask. Because when he dropped in to his favourite chair and leaned back the whole thing just decided fuck it. So here he is, his back cushioned by the top of his chair and his legs still hanging over the seat. He’s sure he looks fucking ridiculous but if his chair can say fuck it then so can he.

The door to his apartment door swings open and he rolls his head to see which hell beast it is. Jennifer. Fantastic. They’d been dating for two weeks, and what a two weeks it had been. In a bad way, in like a 100% what was I thinking way. It was his own fault really, he should have known she was crazy when she called him. Only she’d seemed so nice and sympathetic about the guy not wanting to take his number, had only called him to let him know. Then they were having dinner, on his card, buying jewellery, on his card, making her a key to his apartment, he was out of his mind.

But everything was going to be okay because he had a plan. It was a great plan and Derek didn’t usually make plans but he had one. Alright it wasn’t his plan per say, more like he was there when the plan was made. By Cora. So yeah he definitely hadn’t made the plan but there was one and that is what’s important.

“What are you doing?”

“My chair broke.”

“So you thought you’d die with it?”

“I could have broken my back in the fall. I hit the floor pretty hard and figured I’d check I could still move everything.”

“Well don’t worry if anything happens to you I’m always here to take care of you.”

“Oh yeah I know. That’s so sweet of you.” Yep, she’d take complete care of him right before her knife pierced his chest, or her poison slid down his throat.

“Love you.”

“You too.” He never said it, would never say it because she was crazy and sometimes when he woke up she was already awake. And she’d just be there smiling at him like it wasn’t totally weird that she’d been watching him sleep for god knows how long. God he really needed a good night sleep.

“When’s your next long flight?”

“Oh I don’t have any.”

“Whaddya mean?”

“Well now that I have you I asked my boss to put me on short flights. And since the other hostess’s didn’t want to go to Texas and back, or Washington and back, he was only happy to do it.”

“That is just…great.” The knife and the poison were looking really great right now. She dropped her jacket over the back of the couch and smiled at him as she passed. That smile would haunt his nightmares for the rest of his life. Or what was left of his life if the smile was anything to go by.

“Do you want to go out tonight?”

“I can’t. I’ve got plans with my sister.”

“Cancel them I’ve barely seen you all week.”

“You saw me this morning and yesterday and the day before that and the day before that and the day before that and do you see where I’m going with this?”

“Of course I do baby. We’ve only seen each other 5 days this week.” Derek rolled over on to his hands and knees and pushed back till he was sitting on his legs. Jennifer was searching through the mail, his mail, on the table.

“Anything interesting?”

“Just bills.”

“Look about my sister, I haven’t seen Cora in a few days and I really want to go out with her.”

“Fine you can go but please be home by midnight. I need my beauty sleep.”

“Will do.” Not like it will help anyway, no amount of sleep is gonna make you a better person. He got to his feet and stared down at his broken chair. It was such a perfect chair, the cushions were just the right balance of soft and hard. Oh my gods he’s devastated over a chair, could he get anymore pathetic. This is his life, mourning a broken chair.

“And try not to drink too much.”

Maybe he is the chair.

“And wear that blue shirt I don’t want you attracting too much attention.”

A broken man.

“And don’t spend over $20.”

“Yes dear.” God he really needed to break up with this woman. Hopefully Cora would put this plan in to place soon.

**********

“Which tie looks better?” He hated wearing ties but Cora had insisted on him wearing it. It didn’t really seem like a good idea considering they were going to a bar.

“The striped one.”

“Thanks.”

“Where are you going exactly?”

“Dinner. We have reservations at Basil.” They didn’t. But Cora had told him to tell her that. So far her plan really didn’t make much sense.

“The new place?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

**********

Derek didn’t really want to waste much time with Jennifer so he’d gotten dressed as quick as he could, grabbed his glasses and raced out the door. Jennifer had obviously been confused but she hadn’t called him out on it, just shouted goodbye as the door closed.

**********

The Pub was filled with people. Not that that was strange or anything, it was attached to an apartment building and often the residents were in there for a drink or just grabbing something to eat. Derek loved it, the atmosphere was always comfortable and the chatter from everyone made the place feel warmer. Cora was waving at him from a table right in the corner and he waded through the people till he got to her.

“You look terrible. Why are you wearing that shirt?”

“Jennifer wants to make sure I don’t attract any attention.”

“She realises that she’d have to put a bag on your head for that, right?”

“Shut up.”

“It’s not my fault we’re all genetically gifted.”

“I know that but you don’t need to mention it.”

“You’re so weird Derek. You’ll happily use your looks to get people in to bed but the minute I mention that you’re good looking you get all shy and weird about it.”

“I just don’t want you to point it out.”

“Ooookay. Oh give me your tie.”

“Why?” Cora heaves a heavy sigh and reaches over the table to grab his tie. After growing up with Cora he knew better than to fight her on something like this. The tie was undone and stuffed in Cora’s bag in a suspiciously fast amount of time.

“How often do you take of men’s ties?”

“That is a question you never want to know the answer to.” She smirked at him and pulled out a tube of bright purple lipstick from her bag. The lipstick was bright against her skin as it dried and then before he could register she was pulling him across the table and pushing her lips against his neck. The lipstick smeared against the collar of his shirt and his skin.

“What the hell Cora!”

“It’s part of my plan Derek. We are gonna drive Jennifer crazy…crazier.”

“How?”

“By making her think you’re having an affair. First she’ll call Basil to check the reservations and then she’ll notice the tie missing. Which you’re gonna pretend you never wore by the way. And then she’ll notice the lipstick mark and how flushed you are.”

“I’m not flushed.”

“Yeah but once we get enough alcohol in to you ya will be. Now go order a cosmo and a beer and get me a plate of wings will ya.”

“Your bottle is still full.”

“It’s not for me. You are gonna mix drinks because you get drunk so fast when you mix.”

“No I don’t!”

“Yes you do. And it’s okay. Now go order my food.”

“Uurgh fine.”  He fought his way back through the crowd to the bar and tried to rub against as many people as possible. There was no harm in helping along the cheating story, it would definitely help if he came home smelling like other women. There was a space open next to the bar so he jumped in to and leaned against the bar. It was sticky against his arms and the bartender was changing out some of the empty spirit bottles. He waited till she was finished and smiled at her when she noticed him waiting.

“What can I get you hun?”

“I’ll have a cosmopolitan, a beer and can I get a plate of chicken wings please.”

“Of course you can. Would you like the drinks with the food or the drinks now?”

“Actually yeah can I get them with the food please.”

“And the name?”

“Derek Hale.”

“Alright Derek you can pay when you pick up.”

“Thanks.” The wings would be ten to fifteen minutes so he made his way back to the table and cleared his throat, loudly, when he noticed the guy hitting on Cora. His sister obviously wasn’t interested, her face blank and shoulders tense, but the guy just wasn’t getting it.

“Can I help you?”

“I was here first. Go find someone else to hit on.”

“Actually since I was sat there just 10 minutes ago I think you would find I was here first.”

“And who are you exactly?”

“Her older brother.” The line of the guys shoulders tensed as he looked over Derek. His eyes flicked down his arms and across his chest, obviously sizing him up to see if he could win a fight against him. “Maybe you should go back to your friends.”

“Whatever. She looks like a stuck up bitch anyway.” A small smirk raced his lips and the guy probably thought he was going to get away with calling his sister. The guy kept his eyes on his face as though challenging him and he watched as Cora tapped him on the shoulder and kneed him in the balls when he turned around.

“Well this stuck up bitch really hates people like you.” The guy bent over at the waist and Derek grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him towards a group of guys. They had watched the entire exchange and were now reduced to laughing.

“Is he yours?”

“Yeah man thanks. Tell your sister we’re all in love with her.”

“Will do.” He leaves the guy at the table and heads to the bathroom he really needs to wash his arm, it’s still sticky from the bar.

**********

When he gets back to the table Cora is on the phone. He goes to sit down but she waves her hand at him and he lifts his eyebrow.

“Yes?”

“They called your name.”

“When?”

“Like 5 maybe possibly 10 minutes ago.”

“Why didn’t you go?”

“Derek I am on the phone.” He rolled his eyes at her but still made his way over to the bar he was such a pushover when it came to his family. He made his way to the collection point and smiled at the guy manning it.

“Hey I’m picking up an order.”

“Name?”

“Derek Hale. It was a cosmo, beer and wings.”

“Someone has already picked up your order.”

“Who?”

“The pair over there.”

“The red-head and the guy who looks like he’s dying.”

“That would be them sir.”

“Right.” The man smiled at him and he returned it before turning towards the couple. The woman noticed him first, her eyes widening and body tensing. Her friend looked concerned until she gestured towards him and then the guy was grabbing her hand and yanking her away from the table. They were not getting away, he was going to catch them and give them a piece of his mind. They burst through the door and he was close behind them but once he was outside he couldn’t see them anywhere. He tried to see if he could see the woman’s bright hair or the less visible ass of the guy.  He may be mad but he can still appreciate a great ass running away from him. He stepped back inside and headed over to the table they’d been sat at, a scarf was wrapped around the bar at the back of the chair and he pulled it free. The guy had probably left it, wouldn’t have even noticed he had, Derek had left scarves, hats and gloves all over New York. Well if the guy took his wings then Derek was taking the scarf. He made his way back to the bar to re-order his food.

“Derek Hale.”

“Yeah.”

“Here you go.” The bartender slid a tray towards him and it had a plate of wings, a cosmo and a beer on it.

“That was fast.”

“Well we realised what had happened. Mr Stilinski and Miss Martin took your order and this is there’s. You both ordered the same.”

“Well thanks a lot.”

“It’s not a problem sir, if you just want to move down the bar to pay.”

“Yeah thanks.” Well that was dealt with a lot faster than he thought it would be. Stilinski? The name sounded familiar to him he just couldn’t figure out why.

**********

This was kind of ridiculous he was stood outside of his own apartment, new scarf wrapped around his neck, lipstick smeared against his collar and Cora’s perfume clinging to his clothes. This is his apartment all he has to do is walk through the door and face the wrath of Jennifer. He slips the key in to the lock and pushes the door open as usual Jennifer is waiting on the couch for him. The smile slips from her face when she takes in his appearance.

“Whose scarf is that?”

“Mine.”

“You didn’t leave with it.”

“Of course I did.”

“And the perfume. It’s rather strong, don’t you think?”

“Oh Cora sprayed it near me.” He turned his back to her and unzipped his jacket; he knew it was going to be the lipstick that set her off. He shrugged it off and threw it over a chair. The moment he turned back around he watched as Jennifer’s eyes drifted down to his neck, her mouth set in a tight line.

“Where’s your tie.”

“Er I wasn’t wearing one.”

“Yes you were. You asked me which one looked better.”

“Jen I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“And I suppose you don’t know what that lipstick mark is either!”

“It’s from Cora.”

“You want me to believe that your sister kissed your neck! Your sister! I know you weren’t out with her Derek. You told me you had reservations but I called them and they said that no-one with that name was booked in.”

“Yeah we just decided to go somewhere else.”

“Are you serious right now?”

“Jen I’m telling you the truth. We simply decided that we didn’t want to go to a place filled with a bunch of snobs.”

“You’re lying to me. And I know you’re lying to me Derek! I think I’m gonna go to my apartment tonight.”

“Jennifer please don’t do this.”

“No Derek. I just need to go home.”

“Okay I’ll respect your wishes.”

“Good.” She picked up her bag and coat and walked to the front door. “Maybe you need to think about how serious you are about us.” He nodded his head and walked over to her.

“I’ll talk to you later.”

“I love you.”

“Goodbye…” The door closed behind her and Derek dropped his head forward to meet the wood “you psycho.” He locked his door and slid the chain in to place. It was time for him to go to sleep, oh my god he could finally get a full night’s sleep. It was going to be great, a full night’s sleep in his queen size bed, with no one getting in the way of him rolling over. It may have been the worst day of his life and he broke his favourite chair but with his bed to look forward to the day didn’t seem too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> More tags will be added as I write the story, just because I don't want to spoil it for you. :)


End file.
